


Face Down

by CornHuskDruid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Cock Warming, Getting Together, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Praise Kink, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, cum indulgence, i guess?, posessive felix, very minor verbal humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornHuskDruid/pseuds/CornHuskDruid
Summary: He and Felix had been sitting on the couch and Sylvain had been texting someone. That girl he had gone out with last week? Sexting her? Doing something typically stupid of himself.Whatever it was had pissed Felix off and he had snapped. So, Sylvain had snapped back because Felix didn't have any right to be mad at him. It had turned into a heated argument, and then a shoving match, and then somehow and dare? A bet? A-Whatever it was none of it fucking mattered. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Felix's entire fucking dick was inside Sylvain and he wouldn't let Sylvain move.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Face Down

Sylvain could barely remember how it had happened. Everything, from what seemed to be minutes ago, was already so hazy.

He and Felix had been sitting on the couch and Sylvain had been texting someone. That girl he had gone out with last week? Sexting her? Doing something typically stupid of himself.

Whatever it was had pissed Felix off and he had snapped. So, Sylvain had snapped back because Felix didn't have any _right_ to be mad at him. It had turned into a heated argument, and then a shoving match, and then somehow and dare? A bet? A-

Whatever it was none of it fucking _mattered_. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Felix's entire fucking dick was inside Sylvain and he wouldn't let Sylvain _move._

Sylvain had given up trying to mask his noises a long time ago. It's not like he was too proud to admit when something his partner did was affecting him. But right now it felt impossible to suppress them when Felix had Sylvain face down on the bed, wrists tied behind his back, and hips pinned down. He couldn't touch himself. He couldn't move. All he could do was focus on Felix's dick completely filling him and slowly driving him insane. He was being used as a fucking cock sleeve.

"What's that?" Felix smirked as he leaned over to listen to one of Sylvain's desperate whimpers. It shifted Felix's dick ever so slightly so that Sylvain could almost feel it against that place inside that drove him crazy, but not quite.

When Felix heard the quiet gasp he smirked again and even so slightly ground his hips in a small circle. Even something so slight after such a long time of _nothing_ was enough to make Sylvain squirm. "Fe, Fe, ohmygod," he gasped but Felix only held Sylvain's hips securely in place and stopped moving. Sylvain was going to fucking cry.

"What, did you want something?" Felix ran a hand through Sylvain's hair and tangled his fingers in it. Gently but firmly, he gripped Sylvain's hair and forced him to turn his head to the side so he was looking at Felix. Sylvain felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw Felix's face. Felix looked so calm and collected, if not overly smug, while Sylvain was already a mess.

"Please, Fe," he felt himself whisper ever so softly. His eyes were pleading as he looked at Felix. Sylvain felt powerless and desperate and humiliated. But he didn't want Felix to stop. He just wanted Felix to please, please, _please_ give him more.

Felix's hand wandered from Sylvain's hair, around his jaw, and over Sylvain's lips to lightly brush them. Sylvain didn't know if Felix was planning something, going to force Sylvain to suck his fingers again, but he knew that he would take whatever Felix gave.

"Did you need something, Sylvain?" Felix asked yet again. He practically purred it. "Because it looks like to me," the hand was moving again, slipping under Sylvain's stomach, wrapping around his impossibly hard cock. Sylvain let out a desperate sob and squirmed helplessly. "It looks like being held down on my cock like this is more than enough for you. You little slut."

Sylvain's breath was going shaky again and with Felix's hand wrapped around him, there was no way the other man missed the twitch Sylvain's cock gave at those words. Felix grinned, and as if in a reward, he started dragging his hand along Sylvain ever so slowly.

" _Felix!_ " Sylvain cried out. He was so painfully hard that this touch, even with how torturously slow it was, made him sob in relief. It felt so good. _Felix_ felt so good inside him and around him and on top of him. He could feel himself falling apart even more but he knew that by this point he would do whatever Felix asked of him.

Felix knew it too. He shifted ever so slightly again, just barely moving inside Sylvain, and Sylvain started gasping, started begging. He was trying to fuck into Felix's hand, to grind back on him at the same time, trying to get his knees under himself so he could get the proper leverage. "Please, Fe. Fuck. I need it. Need it, Fe" he could hear himself getting more and more desperate but he didn't care.

Felix smiled and his hand tightened around Sylvain, drawing a shaky moan. "There's a good boy," he purred. Sylvain could feel himself basking in those words, in the knowledge that he had pleased Felix.

"Are you going to ask for it?" Felix murmured. He kissed up the side of Sylvain's neck, suddenly so much more gentle because Sylvain was behaving, Sylvain was being _good._

"You," Sylvain practically sobbed, "Please, babe, I need you. I need you inside me, to fuck me, please, please, _please-_ "

Felix smiled again and the hand that had still been pinning Sylvain down moved to pet along his back, his shoulders, his hair. Sylvain immediately took the opportunity to finally, finally, finally, grind back against Felix, rut his hips into his hand. It felt so fucking good that he could feel actual tears of relief prickling his eyes. But none of it was nearly enough. He needed more, needed more Felix inside him, Felix surrounding him.

Felix was breathing heavier above him. He stroked down Sylvain's side and murdered calming things. It was so very unlike the Felix Sylvain thought he knew, but, he realized, so very like the Felix that he suddenly, desperately wanted to please.

"You're being so good," Felix cooed and his thumb swiped over Sylvain's slit, leaving Sylvain gasping. "You're learning so well, Syl. So much better than that little slut you were earlier. Running around and fucking anyone in your path. You're being so good for me now. Just for me."

"Yes," Sylvain gasped. Somewhere in the distance, he felt it click, the argument, Felix's jealousy over the girl, this sudden possessiveness that maybe wasn't as new as Sylvain had thought. But he didn't care because he knew that Felix loved him, that Felix would never hurt him or hold him back from anyone, that Felix belonged to him as much as he belonged to Felix. And fuck, Sylvain desperately wished that they had had this argument- if it was even still an argument- weeks or months or years ago because he loved the way Felix loved him, the way Felix made him obey like this in bed, the way Felix protected him. He loved Felix.

"So good," Felix breathed out and by the gods above his hips started moving.

Sylvain moaned shakily and closed his eyes. He didn't have to even try for a second to just totally give himself into the sensation, to give himself totally and completely to Felix. Felix's hands moved to Sylvain's hips and they held him securely as Felix started fucking into him. It felt amazing, and only even more so when Felix showered Sylvain with praise, telling him how he deserved a reward and shifted to hit just the right spot.

Sylvain cried out and gasped Felix's name. His hands twisted for some sort of handhold, his legs kicked out, but he remained completely unmoored as Felix's thrusts drove wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure through him. With each thrust, the head of Felix's cock hitting just right, Sylvain could feel himself getting closer and closer. He didn't tell Felix, he didn't have the words, he could only cry out _yes, there, Fe, yes,_ _there!_

He could feel himself starting to tremble as it built up. He knew Felix could feel it too, already so tuned in to Sylvain's body, when Felix leaned closer and started murmuring in his ear, "You're so good, Sylvain. You're so perfect. I wanna make you come, give you what you need."

It was just one more thrust and Sylvain was sent hurtling over the edge. His eyes rolled back and his toes curled tight as he chanted Felix's name over and over like a desperate prayer. "Yes, Felix, Felix, _Felix!_ " Sylvain's hips involuntarily bucked forward as he came so hard he saw white spots swimming in front of his eyes, thick ropes of his cum staining the sheets and smearing against his own stomach as Felix kept fucking him through it.

As he was starting to come back down, Sylvain was vaguely aware of a loud grunt from above him. He made a small noise as Felix's hands tightened on his hips. The thrusts were suddenly faster and harder, but all still angled to spear right into that spot that had already driven Sylvain over the edge.

Sylvain cried out as every sensation, all the pleasure, was suddenly becoming too much, too bright, too sharp. He writhed and sobbed into the sheets, crying broken pleas in Felix's name.

There was a loud groan from above him and Felix's hips bucked, ripping another cry from Sylvain's throat before Felix came. Sylvain gasped again and twisted in Felix's grip as he felt Felix's cum hot and heavy reach every part of him inside, painting every part of him as Felix's.

The thrusts slowed but they didn't stop. Sylvain shivered as the obscene squelch of Felix fucking through his own release filled the air. Some part of him vaguely thought _no, no, no_ and he started squirming back, trying to stop the beads of cum leaking out from around Felix's cock. It was a different sensation, being fucked while already filled with cum, and Sylvain could feel himself hardening again.

Felix's breath above him was ragged as he shifted his hips again to drag over the bundle of nerves inside Sylvain and hit deeper inside. It sent another small wave of cum brimming around Felix's base and dripping down Sylvain's thighs. "No, no, please," he heard himself gasp and he clenched, trying to keep any more from coming out.

The unexpected clench left Felix gasping and his hips stuttered a little. He looked down at Sylvain whose eyes were glazed over with a pleading look. Felix's hips slowed to a stop and his eyebrows pinched in concern, "Sylvain?"

Sylvain was breathing so hard he could barely get his words out. "Leaking out," he gasped, "Please, it's leaking out. Fe, I need it, need it inside."

Sylvain had seen plenty of porn where the girl begged to be filled as she got fucked. He had been on the other end of it too and was no stranger to the sudden heated look in Felix's eyes. But Sylvain had never imagined that the one begging would be him. He understood the giving part fine but he hadn't understood the wanting part until now. But now the wanting to be used, the wanting to be claimed and forced to hold the other's cum in the most intimate part of you had clear appeal.

Felix was breathing heavily again. Sylvain shivered as he felt Felix slowly hardening inside of him. Feeling how he affected the other man filled him with so much _want._

"Sylvain," Felix's voice was rougher than it had been before. His fingers burned against Sylvain's skin as Felix was pulling off whatever he had used to bind Sylvain's wrists. Felix pulled out and flipped Sylvain over, leaving Sylvain whimpering weakly as his hole desperately clenched around nothing.

But then Felix's fingers were slipping back inside him and it wasn't nearly enough, Felix knew that too, but Sylvain was still so, so grateful. He couldn't help but stare up at Felix in a haze of blissed-out gratitude and slowly move his hips as the fingers inside him crooked and twisted.

Felix's face contorted in a way that Sylvain knew, hazily, meant that Sylvain was getting to him, right down to the dick. Sylvain felt a burst of pride and without really thinking, he reached up and pulled Felix into a kiss.

Felix kissed back deep and slow, with that growing desire simmering in the back. Sylvain made a happy noise and let himself melt into it, let himself forget how they had even gotten here in the first place.

Sylvain felt the brush of Felix's tip back against his hole. He moaned softly and eagerly spread his legs, welcoming him. Had either of them been sober (since what was this foggy, heavy, post-orgasm haze if not some kind of mind-altering intoxication?) they probably would have been embarrassed by Sylvain's gesture. But Sylvain didn't care because he just wanted Felix's warm weight back in and around him.

They both groaned as Felix pushed all the way in, slipping in with ease from the last round. Once flush against Sylvain, Felix rolled his hips, deep and hard, and Sylvain's head lolled back. It was so good, even better than before. Felix wasn't pounding Sylvain's mind into jelly, but he wasn't holding back either. He was just letting them bask, making sure Sylvain felt every single drag of Felix's cock inside him, against every last nerve ending. Sylvain fucking loved it.

"So good," Felix breathed out as they both maneuvered one of Sylvain's legs around Felix's hip. Sylvain couldn't help but tense and clench slightly around Felix as his thrusts grew deeper. Felix groaned, burying his face in the crook of Sylvain's neck, shifting his thrusts even deeper, " _Sylvain._ "

Sylvain could feel himself starting to drift on each wave of pleasure Felix's cock pushed through his body. Everything felt so warm, so hot it was almost a pleasant burn. It was so, _so_ good, but somehow not quite enough. "Felix," he gasped with one particular thrust to his prostate, "Baby, I need more. Please, Fe."

Felix grunted in affirmation and was shifting again, pinning one of Sylvain's wrists over his head. The other hand took Sylvain's thigh and pressed upwards, bending Sylvain to give Felix more space. Then he was thrusting, still slow, but harder, pushing in fast and rough and dragging out slow and Syvlain's eyes were rolling back in his head with an, " _Oh._ "

The slight burn was even more pleasant than before as Felix's thrusts coaxed a building orgasm alongside it. The thrusts were getting rougher and harder and Sylvain, usually, someone who prided himself on his ability to go multiple rounds, could only moan wordlessly and let his legs fall bonelessly open. He could hear Felix's own moans of / _Sylvain, Sylvain!/_ and the harsh pants as his movements became more erratic.

Sylvain wasn't quite sure he could place the exact moment but finally, an intensely hot wave of pleasure hit, his back arching off the mattress as he cried out Felix's name.

When he came to, Felix was collapsed on top of him, panting heavily into Sylvain's shoulder. He was still inside, as was another load of his cum. Sylvain sighed softly and let his eyes drift close. He let himself just be.

After a long moment, Felix finally pulled out and started to move away. A bolt of panic hit Sylvain, even through his growing grogginess, and he fumbled for Felix's hand, "Fe, wait-"

"Sylvain," Felix quieted him softly, with a hand on Sylvain's arm, "I'm not leaving. I'm just getting some towels and fresh sheets. We're disgusting."

Sylvain blinked, looking up at Felix's face through his tumbling, sweaty hair. Felix really was beautiful, wasn't he? "Oh..," Sylvain said softly, "You're not...?"

Felix looked away and for a horrible, agonizing second, Sylvain felt every drop of hope in his body dry up. But then Felix looked back, his eyes soft, and it all came flooding back. "No," Felix said, "I don't regret it."

"Hah," Sylvain knew it was stupid, he never cried at stupid things like this. It wasn't sexy during sex, and it sure as hell wasn't in the aftermath of something so new and fragile like this. But he could feel building tears threatening spill down his cheeks.

"Hey," Felix was leaning down, cupping his face. It was a gesture so soft that Sylvain nearly pulled away and asked where the real Felix was being held. But the skin, the warmth, the firm steadiness, was all so undeniably him. "I'm not leaving, Sylvain," he brushed the tears away from Sylvain's eyes, "I'm not running away. I.. I _want_ this."

Another bright spark burst through Sylvain's chest, "You do?" Felix looked away again, in that way he did when emotions were getting too heavy to just let roll off his back, and nodded.

"Me too," Sylvain caught Felix's hand in his and turned to kiss his palm.

Felix's breath hitched slightly but he didn't pull away. His voice only had a hint of unsteadiness when he spoke again, "So no sexting any more girls, okay?"

Sylvain laughed softly and started pulling Felix back down, "Never again."

**Author's Note:**

> I am on the [tweeter](https://twitter.com/theory_box)


End file.
